The Right Paths
by GothicTrioOfEdwards1
Summary: Yes, I make stories with me in them...i got into the weird habit of doing it...so i hope you enjoy it...


_**Chapter1 Opening**_

_**"Al, you ready?" asked Edward Elric, a tiny boy at the age of 15.**_

_**"If you are" said a clouded little 13 year olds voice from a body of armor.**_

_**Edward clapped his metal and human hand together, and a blade formed on his hand.**_

_**"Here we go!" said Ed comming after his "little" brother.**_

_**Human kind cannot gain anything without giving something in return, thats alchemys first law in equivilent exchange, in those days, we belived that to be the worlds one truth...**_

_**Alfonse Elric doged all of Eds attacks, and crashed right into a bridge wall, which sent him plumiting to the earth.**_

_**"Damn!" said Ed looking at Alfonse falling "Al hold on!" **_

_**Ed smacked his hands, and two strong pillars lleaped from the ground, and Al was lifted from death, right before hitting the ground.**_

_**You might think this sounds cool, being alchemists, travling, on a adventure to get the most sacred thing to you, to save your body, and the body of your brother...but no, not to these two. Ed and Al never wanted to become this way..it was a mistake...a mistake that even children in our time would attempt. If you ever had a loved one die, someone as close as your mom...you do have thoughts of bringing them back. And if you had the power to bring her back, wouldnt you try? Well, Ed and Al took the risk, they used the art of science, to try to bring their mother back, but in doing so, brought something diffrent...something evil.. The thing they brought back was the total opposite of life...a inside out piece of life...and that day on, they knew, they would neve see their mother again...**_

_**"Heh, that was good" said Ed crossing his arms as cold water ran down his face"I guess only men with my talent rein."**_

_**"How do you know i wasnt just being easy on you?" asked Al standing up so that he could be taller than Ed.**_

_**Two Screams echoed through the land beyond where the two brothers were standing. **_

_**"Eh," said Al looking beyond "did you hear that brother?"**_

_**"Yah, Al, lets go check it out!" Ed set off in a run, and Al followed.**_

_**The room they came to was much like a train station, only the trains were broken down, and that there were warning sighns everywhere.**_

_**"GRRRRRR" **_

_**"What was that?" said Al turning around.**_

_**"Al! watch out!" said Ed getting in the back of his brother.**_

_**Twoi big chimeras were standing at the foot of a teenage girl, growling, and bearing their terribly large fangs. One of them looked to be half horse, half bird, and the other looked as a bear, but a dog too.**_

_**"Did they hurt her?" asked Al looking at them still standig in frount of her.**_

_**"No, they are protecting her" Ed backed away from the creatures, and they stoped growling, and whimperd loooking at their master.**_

_**"She must be hurt" said Al looking at Ed.**_

_**"Hmm, yah," said Ed as the bear chimera walked up and licked his hand.**_

_**Ed seemed to notice that alot more chimeras were aroud them, could be in the fiftys.**_

_**"Dont worry" said a small, weak voice "they are my friends" said the weak voice again.**_

_**"Brother, she spoke!" cried Al in astonishment.**_

_**Edward walked ast all of the chimeras to the wounded girl. She had blonde hair like the sun, and blue eyes like a stormy day, and she had some look of Whinry, but a much younger face. Al shuddered at her looks, as if, he knew her.**_

_**"Are you ok.." asked Ed as he lifted her up looking at her.**_

_**"A man, a man with a scar, tried to kill my friends" she said looking up.**_

_**"Brother! she means Scar!" cried Al.**_

_**Ed looked at her body, a large knife mark was across her stoumach, and she had a black eye.**_

_**"Come with us.." said Ed lifting her into his arms, which was really hard for him, since the girl was nearly his size.**_

_**The chimeras departed, and were not seen again...**_

_**Chapter2 Chimera Child**_

_**"Brother, that girl" said Al as they walked to a safe place out of the rain, "she looks like mother."**_

_**"Al, she has blonde hair, and blue eyes, and shes about my age, how would she be?"**_

_**"She just...looked" sighed Al.**_

_**"Here," said Ed laying the girl on the soft dirt of the urban land.**_

_**The girl sturred and looked up, seeing them both, she sighed and closed her eyes.**_

_**"Thats it? no thanks for saving me?" said Ed his face turning red.**_

_**"Let her sleep brother, shes hurt, thats all"Al looked down and fell asleep.**_

_**It might of been hours before they woke up...**_

_**"Um," said the girls voice, as Ed felt a sharp poking on his chest.**_

_**Edward shook, and looked up, "What?" he yelled waking Al.**_

_**"Wha, wha, what is it?" asked Al sleepily.**_

_**"I wanted to say thanks, im sorry if i was rude.." she said putting her hand down.**_

_**"Its fine, nothing much, you looked hurt so..." **_

_**"But, i could of saved myself.." **_

_**Edward and Alfonse looked at eachother. **_

_**How the hell would she have saved herself? thought Ed.**_

_**"I am a alchemist, a flame alchemist, to be exact" she said smoothly.**_

_**Edward and Al started to laugh, she couldnt of been a alchemist, most not even a flame alchemist!**_

_**"Hey, why are you two laughing? im with the state!" she said pulling out the same pocket watch Ed had.**_

_**Ed stood awstruck at it, what? she a little younger than me! and shes a state alchmist too?**_

_**"I know im young, but im not the first child state alchemist, there was a boy named "full metal"...woever that is" she said shrugging.**_

_**";;;Im the full metal alchemist...;;;" said Ed smiling.**_

_**"No you arent, your much too small to be him, anyway he has a metal leg, and a metal arm"**_

_**Ed lifted his shirt, so his metal arm would show, her eyes began to glimmer in wonder.**_

_**"You are "full metal"!" she said gasping "im Vivian, Vivian the "chimeras child".**_

_**"You should be glad i didnt hurt you for calling me small, i dont hurt girls" said Ed with a smug expression.**_

_**"Oh, i think you are very cute Edward Elric" she said smiling.**_

_**Edward blushed and looked away, out at the rain.**_

_**"Why were those chimeras with you, did you create them.." asked Ed.**_

_**"Oh no, that is one of the greatest sins, the chimeras were created by evil alchemists, who sought out to see if they could alter reality. No, those chimeras follow me, because, they trust me."**_

_**Edward looked up, i thought chimeras didnt trust human kind he thought.**_

_**"How do they trust you?" asked Al suddenly awake.**_

_**"Why do you thin kthey called me the chimeras child alchemist? Because somehow, when i was born, the world trusted me...and from the day of my birth, every animal, every bug, and every tree has trusted me.."**_

_**"So theres no explaination for it?" asked Ed.**_

_**"No, none whatsoever, i was just born that way."**_

_**"But how did you pass state testing at your age?" asked Al.**_

_**"I am alot older than i look, i am 15, and my teacher was Roy Mustang...so i guess you can tell why i passed."**_

_**"Roy Mustang, i know him!" said Ed.**_

_**"Heh, well of coarse you know him! everyone does! I grew up knowing him, he was my best friend!"**_

_**Ed and Al looked at eachother, she was truely a alchemist, a true state alchemist, that was true..**_

_**"Im so glad that i met you two, you guys are in better range than i am, tell mustang i said hi.." she said getting up and walking away. **_

_**"So thats it, nothing else?" asked Ed looking at her "me and Al get lonely on the rode, our mother died, and we havent had anyone to take care of us..."**_

_**"So your saying, i can join you two?" she asked with bulgey eyes.**_

_**"Ya, dont you want to tell Mustang hi?" Ed said smiling.**_

_**"Yes! i dont have family either, i have been living in the dark with the chimeras too long, this is like one of the first days ive been out..i would love to join you two!" she said trying to hug them both.**_

_**"Let me go get Enti! (on-tay)" she said happily.**_

_**"Enti? whats that?" aked thwm both.**_

_**"Hes my fire horse, dont worry hes a sweety!" she said running into the darkness.**_

_**"Hah? fire horse?" said Al shivering.**_

_**Chapter3**_

_**Vivian returned with a tall chimera horse, its eyes were a firey**_


End file.
